Finding my Way to You
by Islanzadi81
Summary: Many obstcles lay in front of Kirika to find her way to Mireille. Many things are to do and many people to convince
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noir

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, there were two maids…_

"Will you stop saying this nonsense, this is no fairytale!"

_Ehemm…well…There was a time when…_

"Oh, please. Can't you find another way to begin this story?"

_During this summer Kirika has to find some important information and she knows where to find them._

"Much better. Keep it on!"

At home she prepares everything to fulfil her task. Narrowing her eyes she surveys the things which are lying on the table. Which will she need?

"The much the better!"

Something to throw, something to stab and something to shoot. Around her belt, she attaches the Shuriken: some of her favourite ones, sharp and spiky. In the holster she puts her Desert Eagle, plus some magazines in her bag. She takes the muffler in her hands and wonders if she will need it.

"No way! They can know that I'm there. It's much more fun!"

Her eyes fall on the long knife. Is she imagining how it would look like if she cuts s throat?

"Of course I am. Klink to the story and stop speaking dung!"

Ehemm…well…She puts the knife in her boots as a precaution if she runs out of ammo. Putting some additional necessary stuff inside her bag she thinks of her first informant. He doesn't know that he is, for if he knows he wouldn't stay in town much longer. She goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Out of it looks a face that would everyone give the creeps. Her eyes are dark, like slits, and full of menace. Her lips are incapable of a smile of joy, only capable of a smile of victory, death and brutality.

Back in the living – room she takes the letter from the billiard table, which she received some days ago. This letter is the reason why she prepares for this journey. She stuffs it inside her pocket, swings her bag on her back and walks to the door. Opening it, she casts one last look around the room and thinks: _We will be back together soon, promised!_

"I'm going and I wouldn't mind if you stay where you are!"

_I'm the narrator, and I am where you are!_

"SHIT!!!"


	2. First Strike

Chapter 1: Strike One

Outside it was dark, nearly midnight. Clouds are obscuring the moon. Perfect conditions for what she was going to do. _It's only a pity_, she thinks, _that my Beretta is not with me_.

It fell into a river some days ago, and she couldn't get it back.

"Yeah, I know, don't remember me at this moment!"

The streets are almost empty, only some couples and lonely passengers are on their way.

She knows where to find him: a bar…well officially it's a bar, but she knows what happens inside. The only thing is how to get inside. But that shouldn't be a problem, there is always the rear entry. Walking through a small dark passage she sees the door. There stands a man like a bear. With his hands behind his back and the sunglasses he surveys the street. Kirika puts her bag and weapons in a dark corner and starts to rip her shirt, so that it looks like she was attacked.

What a beautiful sight.

"Say that again and you will suffer a real painful experience!"

"_WHAT?? No, no…thanks."_

Finally she puts a look of horror on her face. Running out if the passageway she cries:

"HELP ME! Oh please, HELP!" She looks over her shoulder and fakes to stumble. With a cry of terror she falls to the ground. With tears on her face, she looks up in the mans face. He is coming down the stairs and asks harsh: "What are you doing here?"

"There…a man…please…"

Still lying on the ground she points to the dark passage. She doesn't' suspect, that he'll go there, but he looks in this direction with his back to her. In this moment her eyes become cold once more and with a swift movement she pulls her knife out of her boot stands up and pushes the knife inside his back. It finds his way between the rips right to the heart. A silent gurgle comes from his lips, a small line of blood drips down his chin, nothing more and his life is over. Silently he falls to the ground. Kirika gets her stuff back and on her way to the door she takes the ring with keys from the dead body. "This might come in handy."

Silently she opens the door and peers inside. The corridor behind the door is deserted, only loud music can be heard. She walks down the corridor and then…noises.

"…dance. Go on, he waits."

With no opportunity to hide she crouches to the ground, ready to fight. One door in the corridor opens and a man comes out. He turns in the opposite direction to where Kirika is and doesn't notice her.

Kirika creeps to the door. She puts her head against the door, perhaps she can get information where the person is, she is looking for. She hears a girl's voice murmur behind the door.

"…don't want to dance for him. This slug. Beyman…he's so fat and disgusting…"

Kirika stiffens. That is her man. A dance… Putting on a friendly face she knocks at the door and doesn't wait to enter. The girl inside is hardly older than herself and looks frightened.

"I'm here to bring you to Beyman."

"Why?"

Kirika shrugs: "Don't know, he wants me to accompany you."

"Very well then."

Kirika wanders a little bit why the girl isn't suspicious in any way. "_I'll be careful."_

Without talking the two girls walk up a step to the next floor and stop in front of a door.

"Wait a moment." Kirika says.

The girl looks around and Kirika approaches her.

"What do you want?" The girl says frightened. "STOP!"

Nearly nose to nose Kirika says: „Sleep!"

The eyes of the girl widen as Kirikas fist lands in her stomach, then the girl collapses. Kirika opens the door. In front of her stands an armchair with the back to her. She can see the top of a head over the back of the chair. From there comes a voice.

"Are you finally there? Come and dance for me, darling!"

Approaching from behind Kirika draws her knife, holds it at his throat and says in his ear: "Don't move, or I'll hurt you."

"WH…..What…?"

Beyman looks like a pig. He is fat and has not one single hair on his head, and a sweaty face. The knife presses harder against his throat and a single drop of blood rolls down.

"Tell me where castle Demellin is."

The man's face becomes white. "Y...you are…Kirika." The man stammers.

"Well, if you know who I am, then you'll know what happens, when you won't tell me what I want to hear!" With that words the pushes the knife a little harder.

"You'll never find it." He chuckles silently.

"Oh yes, I will." Knife still in place, she puts down her back and fumbles for some ropes. One she tightens around his belly and the back of the chair the other one she lays around his neck, so that he will be strangled when he moves. She slowly lowers her knife, pulls the rope so that he coughs but still can breath and knees behind the chair. Quick she tightens the rope around the chairs legs, stands up and walks in front of him…with a face full of innocence.

"Hey! Innocence doesn't belong in my vocabulary!!!"

"_Don't interrupt me!"_

"Then stop saying such words!"

As I was saying; she looks down at him and points her knife at his chest.

"Now tell me where I can find Castle Demellin!"

"I can't tell you!"

"I thought so…" She lowers the knife to the point where every man is sensitive. With the knife she cuts the button off and cuts the trouser apart. Oh, how sharp is her knife. More drops of sweat appear on his forehead. She stings him a bit, like probing how the consistence is. He lets out a little squeal and looks terrified.

"You know," Kirika says thoughtfully," there are many ways of torturing someone without killing him."

The eyes of the man become round. He is probably thinking of what she is going to do.

"Of course he is, that was my intention, else I wouldn't have said that."

_(Whisper: Nasty girl)_

Kirika stands in front of Beyman and considers what to do next. She puts her hands on her hips and feels something metallic. With a thoughtful look she takes one Shuriken and holds it in front of her eyes. With thumb and index she holds it in the middle so that it can rotate easily. Her hand approaches his chest, one sharp point directed at the beginning of his sternum.

"What do you think….If I push hard enough, how far will it go in?"

"I…I…don't know."

"Then let us try." With this words she pushes with a jolt and one of the four sharp spikes of the Shuriken disappears into his flesh. Beyman lets out a loud cry.

"Tsss, tsss, tsss…you're too loud. I mean I have no problem with a bloody rampage, but first I want my information!"

She rips a part of Beymans shirt off and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Much better…Where were we? Oh yes, will you say me now where the castle is?" He shakes his head. "I see. Do you know what I think of people who importune little girls?" Looking between his legs she says: "I don't think you will need this anymore!" She puts her knife at the basic of his penis. She hears a murmur from Beyman and looks up.

"You want to say something?"

"_Of course he wants. No man wants to loose his privates!"_

"I can life without a narrator. So be careful with what you say!"

_GULP_

She takes the gag out of his mouth, inclines her head and waits. Beyman coughs and says: "I really don't know where the castle is. I'm only a minor member of our group…"

"Which group?" she interrupts him. Beyman remains silent and Kirika pushes the knife a little bit so that it cuts him a little.

"I'll tell you! STOP!"

He wheezes and stammers: "We are called the 'Black Brigade'. You have to ask a higher member to get to know where the castle is."

"Then give me the name of a higher member!"

"We only have nicknames. He's called Togira. You'll find him in the next town. He works in a factory. You can't miss him, he looks…special."

"Thanks." She says coldly.

Beyman breezes more freely now. "Will you let me go now?" She looks him in the eyes, her eyes more narrowed then before. She puts the gag back inside his mouth.

"Do you think I'll let you go, so that you can warn the others?" she asks sneering. With a swift movement of her hand she cuts his penis off. His cry is muffled by the gag. He rolls his eyes and falls unconscious. The blood emanating from between his legs flows to the floor. Kirika slaps him and he awakes, his eyes full of fear.

"I don't like people like you!" Very slowly she takes the Shuriken out of his breast. More and more blood emanates from between his legs.

"To let someone bleed to death is a nice thing. The death comes slowly. But for me this is not enough blood!"

There she stands in one hand the knife, in the other the Shuriken. For Beyman it is the view of death.

"I'm a death angel. I bring death upon everyone who stands in my way and works against me."

"_Even I'm afraid of you!"_

"You wanted to stay with me."

"_I have to. It stands in my contract."_

"I know a way of release you." She smiles.

"_NO WAY!!!"_

Kirika leans forward and puts one hand on the armrest. The hand with the Shuriken wanders to his neck, one spike points at his carotid.

"You won't be alone long after you're dead. Much of you're 'Black Brigade' members will follow."

Looking him in the eyes she punctures his carotid with the Shuriken. His face becomes white as life drains out of him. She takes her things and turns her back to him. "Farewell," she says and walks through the door.

The girl who collapsed there earlier wasn't there anymore. Kirika wanders why she didn't call the security or anyone else. Without problems Kirika gets out of the house. Going down the steps she sees something out of the corner of her eyes. She turns and sees the girl standing at a window. The mouth of the girl forms the words: 'Thank you.' Then the girl is gone.

Kirika proceeds on her way back the dark passageway. It's still night and Kirika needs a vehicle to get to the next town.


	3. Interlude

Interludium

Everything is dark. No sound can be heard. She can't move. Her whole body aches. What happened? She can't remember. Her head is foggy and her thinking is slowed down. She can't fix on a thought.

"Damn it!"

Voices…she can't recognize them. Men. A door opens. She can see a silhouette of a man illuminated from behind. He's tall and muscular. He approaches to where she's lying. A dark voice says: "It is time."


	4. Togira

Chapter 2: Togira

She needs to get there fast. Looking around she sees a gas station and some vehicles. She goes there, determined to get something fast. And there it stands, a Kawasaki, metallic blue. Her favourite! She puts her hands on the handlebars as a woman approaches.

"Hey, that's my bike! Get Away!"

With narrowed eyes she turns around to look at her. In front of her stands a young woman, all dressed in black, with a cap on.

"Get away from it, I said!"

Kirika looks her straight in the eyes, which no one can normally stand.

_Believe me, I'm speaking from experience._

But this woman doesn't even blink.

"If you want a ride, you'll only have to ask."

"And if I won't ask and just take it?"

"Just try. You'll see it won't be good for your health."

Kirika doesn't know why, but she likes the behaviour of that woman. A grim smile appears on her face.

"Alright, I need to get to the next town."

"Why didn't you say this earlier? Jump on!"

Together they drive through the landscape. It is sunrise time. It is a beautiful sight. The clouds have the colour of lavender which merges into red and yellow. Star after star extinguishes. A wonderful time to drive.

"SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP!"

Over the air stream the woman cries: " Don't you go mad with this voice around you?" "I'm trying to ignore him, but it's not always that easy. Sometimes I just want to strangle him." The woman nods. "Fully understandable."

Kirika grins on the backseat of the bike. She can't deny, that this woman is simpatico.

"What do you want in this town anyway?" she asks.

"I've got to go to a factory and find a man there."

"Who?"

On one hand she isn't sure, if she should tell it, but on the other hand she won't see that woman again. So she says: " He's called Togira."

The bike rolls as the woman turns around and cries: "Are you crazy? He's known to be brutal and reckless!"

"That doesn't matter. It is vital that I find him!"

The woman senses that Kirika doesn't want to say anymore and the drive proceeds in silence.

At the outskirt area of the town the woman stops. I have to stop here. You know," she smiles, "I'm not very welcomed in this town."

"No prob." Kirika dismounts and looks around. She can see the factory clearly. One or two kilometres away the chimneys expel gray smoke. The engine of the bike roars. "Good luck!" And away she is.

Kirika doesn't want to lose time and goes to the factory. She doesn't know what awaits her there, but she'll do whatever has to be done.

"Hold on! I'm already one step nearer to you."

The factory is huge. Really huge. "I hope I won't get lost inside. But first things first. I have to get insider."

At this very early hour there are not very many people on the ground. She should take this to her advantage. The factory is surrounded by a fence. Where she stands a dead rabbit is lying on the ground. "That doesn't mean anything good." She says to herself. She looks right and left and sees, in the distance, a gate where a truck drives through.

That is her way inside.

"I know that THAT is my way!"

"_Well, that calms me down…"_

She shakes her head in frustration and approaches the gate. A quit beeping reaches her ears. She hides at a corner of a house and peers around the corner.

"Nice!" she growls, "A security cam…What else?" She sighs.

She hears a rumble from behind. A second truck is approaching. It stops in the gates and the cams fix on the drivers cabin. 2 men come from a little hut at the gate. They got to the drivers cabin and check the papers of the driver. After a short time the 2 men retreat and go back to their hut. The truck drives through the gates and the cams start again turning left and right. "The next truck can be my chance to get in."

"_You could be seen!"_

"No risk, no fun!"

"_You're tired of life!"_

"Don't say that. It's not true!"

"_It IS true. You know it. Confess it!"_

"Well, perhaps a little bit."

"_HA, I knew it!"_

"Don't exaggerate!"

Kirika looks down the street and waits for the next truck. The control of the truck only takes less then 3 minutes. It's not very much time, but it is a chance. The next truck approaches and stops. Like a bullet from a pistol she spurts behind the truck. Now where to hide? The back door is closed and can't be opened without a key.

"Fuck it!"

The time is nearly over, only some seconds left. She surveys the back door. There are some protrusions.

"That's it! The roof!"

The engine grows louder, the truck is about to start. Fast she grabs the protrusions and starts to climb up. The truck starts to move and the time the truck passes the gates, her legs swing over the edge.

"That was close!" She says, panting. "Now I'm inside, but where does this truck bring me?"

The truck drives inside a big warehouse. A dark voice says: "Are this the last parts?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Slowly Kirika crouches to the edge and looks down. What did Beyman say? "You'll recognize him, when you see him."

So that has to be him…Togira.


	5. Second Strike

Chapter 3: Second Strike

Full of anger she jumps up. "Togira, you bastard!"

All look up and there aren't few people inside this warehouse.

"ALARM, ALARM!! Intruder inside the warehouse. Some submachine – guns are directed at her chest. Togira chuckles.

"Well, well, well…What is that? A little girl inside my kingdom. HaHaHa…I'm so afraid."

This man will be a much harder opponent then Beyman. He is tall, but pretty skinny. Instead of his appearance his face speaks the language of war. He has a eye patch over the left eye and his face is full of scars. A small part of the upper lip is missing.

"Come down and play with me!" With a snap of his finger he sends the workers and guards away.

"Now we are alone darling, come down and tell me what you want!"

Kirika doesn't believe, that they are alone, the warehouse is way too big, there are many hiding places all over. She still stands on the truck and looks at him. Does Togira really believe, that she's just a girl and totally harmless? If this is so, she will take it to her advantage.

"One smart phrase in nearly one day, Nice quote…"

"_Hrmpf_"

Kirika jumps down from the truck. Standing up, she puts a hand in her jacket at the Desert Eagle in the holster.

"Ohh! Do you have a little toy with you?" Togira asks sneering. He approaches her.

"No step further!" Kirika says coldly.

"Or what?"

He lets her no opportunity to answer this. With a fastness no one would expect from a body like his he jumps forward and tries to grab her around the neck. Just in time she dodges his attack and rolls to the side. During this movement she draws the Desert Eagle, aims and shoots.

…_KLICK_…"What the…?"

"Problems?" Togira turns around. Kirika pulls the trigger and again…_KLICK_…

"Shit! This happens when you need it the less." She thinks. "With my Beretta this wouldn't have happened!"

"_This is your fault! Because of your clumsiness, you lost you Beretta!"_

With a cry of rage she throws the Desert Eagle at Togira who himself has drawn his weapon. It hits him right in the forehead, which gives Kirika the opportunity to hide behind a pile of boxes.

"This damn weapon! A jam at this moment!"

Now she has no more long – range weapon except her Shurikens.

"Damn it. What kind of warehouse is this anyway?"

She looks around for some hints, when she hears footsteps. She tries to merge more in the shadows. She has not yet a plan and her final goal is too important to make something stupid.

"Hey girly! Why are you hiding? Come, come out, and play with me!"

Kirikas blood boils with anger, hiding is not her favourite thing to do. The footsteps fade away. She stands up slowly, looks around and goes to a shelf. Suddenly she hears voices. She was right, the guards didn't leave the warehouse. The voices seem to come from the other side of the shelf. She is about to climb up, when she again hears footsteps from behind. Fast she ducks. The footsteps come nearer, she shifts a little bit to the side and sees a guard with the back to her. At his side she sees a holster with the weapon in it.

It is a Beretta.

"Yeah," she whispers "this one will be mine!"

She moves very silently, so that she does not draw the attention of the guard on her. Luckily she has the knife in her boots. She takes it out, stands up, and moves slowly to the guard. With the left hand she shuts his mouth and with the right she draws the knife from the left ear to the right. Directly over the guards gorge. The blood squirts and the guard collapses. What filthiness!

"Don't bitch about such things! It was necessary!"

"_Yeah, of course. Don't you thing, that people will see this mess?"_

"Most of the blood is behind those boxes. One can't see it on the first look!"

"_And if they look a little bit closer?"_

"Well, lets hope that that won't happen!"

She takes the Beretta out of the holster and puts it in her own. Now she has to find a way, to get Togira on his own. But how?

She looks around and sees a crane above her head. It's fixed on the ceiling and can be moved in every direction. An idea begins to form in her head. She has to find the console with which it is controlled. And there it is, on the one side of the warehouse at the wall. She can see a staircase which leads to it. Nearly hundred meters are lying before her. Still she doesn't want to draw the attention on her. What she is going to do shall be a surprise. Hiding behind boxes and shelves she goes around the guards to the staircase. Some meters away she sees Togira who talks to one of the guards. With a grim smile she climbs the stairs and stands in a short time in front of the console. There are many buttons and hand gears. Kirika never used something like that and she decides to try just a few buttons. But before she barricades the door from inside. She doesn't want to be interrupted. She pushes a button and sees that the crane opens its claws. Good to know! With one hand gear she moves the crane forward and back and with the other to the left and right. Till now, Togira doesn't seem to have notices anything. That will be fun!

"_What are you going to do?"_

"Don't spoil the surprise! I just need to find one more button or hand gear!"

She surveys the console and pulls a hand gear. Perhaps she is lucky. And she is, the claws of the crane descend. Togira still stands down there and talks with the guard. Either he doesn't hear anything or he doesn't care. In some distance the claws of the crane open, they descend and the claws shut. Then it goes up again, with a box between its claws. Carefully she manoeuvres the crane over the guard with whom Togira is talking. She sees that Togira is looking up, but still he doesn't do anything. Kirika wanders what he is planning. She pushes the button that opens the claws and the box falls. Just in time Togira jumps away, but the life of the guard is over. With an angry smile he looks up and Kirika grins at him. She sees a microphone on the console, picks it up and speaks into it.

"Hey Togira! If you don't want, that I destroy your whole warehouse, we'll have to talk to each other! Let all your weapons down there and come up, alone! I will watch! And if you don't want to talk, I will have very much fun up here. So make your decision!"

"_You know that you do something with a very great risk?"_

"Of course I know…But don't you know the sentence: No risk no fun?"

She sees that Togira puts his weapon on the floor, but she things, that he might have something else inside his jacket or somewhere else. He comes up the stairs and tries to open the door, which is still barricaded. Kirika opens it and stands behind the door, so that he can't attack her. Togira looks around and goes some steps inside. With a bang she shuts the door, turns the key and directs her weapon at him.

"So little girl," he says with a face full of anger," you're not as innocent as I thought. What do you want?"

"Information. Where is Castle Demellin?

"Who the hell is that?"

"Don't play the unknowing one! I know you are a member of the 'Black Brigade' and you kidnapped a very good friend of mine!"

The face of Togira darkens. "So Beyman told you that, this scum!"

"Oh yes, he told me! And now tell me where this castle is!"

"Do you really think, that I will tell you that?"

"Oh yes, I think so!"

With these words she shoots him in the kneecap. His knee is buckling in, but he still stands. His face becomes white and a look of surprise is on his face.

Kirika says: "I know some very good ways of torturing someone, without killing him immediately."

A second 'BANG' and the other kneecap of Togira is destroyed. Now he lies on the ground, but Kirika does not dare to approach him, in case he might still attack her.

"I still won't tell you!" He presses the words out between his lips.

"It seems that you are in pain Togira, don't you want to end it?"

"I've suffered more pain, then you can imagine. That is nothing to me!"

"Oh, is that so? Well I can change that!"

Togira lies on the back, nearly 2 meters away. Even a bad shooter won't miss this goal!

"I hope you don't mean, that I'm a bad shooter?"

"_Of course not, it was just a phrase!"_

"Good then, or else I would have shown you how good a shooter I am!"

She aims, and shoots. Togira lets out a cry of agony. She has destroyed his left shoulder.

"Let me see…You have some more joints which I can destroy. I know it bleeds, but you won't die fast, so we have much time left."

He looks at her with an angry face, but with the joints destroyed he can't move. Kirika can see in his eyes, that he now understands, that she is serious.

"You will kill me anyway, even if I tell you now!" He says.

"Do you really thing so bad of me? Now I'm really depressed."

Aiming, shooting…

And the other shoulder doesn't work anymore.

"I still have 3 bullets left. Which joint shall I take next?"

"Stop it, I'll tell you!"

"Really? I have the feeling that you just want to stop me doing this."

And with these words she shoots him in the right hip.

Togira cries and cries.

"I have to be careful with this part of the body, there are vital arteries."

With not more then a whisper Togira says: "Drive north, for 400 kilometres. You'll see a forest. Drive in there, always on the path. After half an hour you'll see it."

"Thanks very much! Oh, and before I forget it…"

She turns to the console and takes the microphone.

"You see, I don't have much ammo left, and I don't want to fight all the way out. I've no time to waste. Be so kind and tell your guards to let me go without attacks."

With these words she looks threateningly at his right hip.

Togira says it and Kirika takes the microphone out of his hand, before he can say anything else. With her knife she cuts the cable of the microphone, so that it is of no use, opens the door, takes the key and goes out.

"Will you let me lay here like this?" Togira cries after her.

Kirika doesn't even look back and says: "Yes, I will!"

She shuts the door, turns the key and puts it inside her pocket.

She goes down the stairs, and indeed the guards let her pass without doing anything. Back outside the warehouse, she breathes in deep and again looks for some vehicle which will bring her to her destination.


	6. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

Someone carries her. It's dark. It seems she has something over her head. A hard landing.

"Where am I?"

No answer. A door is slammed shut. She still can't move, but her thinking begins to work again. "They must have given me a drug."

The roar of an engine. The ground on which she is lying is shaking.


	7. A wild drive and some action

Chapter 4: A wild drive and some action

Kirika leaves the area as she hears the start of an engine. She looks back and sees a guard pointing at her.

"This damn assholes. They want to get me!"

The car approaches and she looks wildly around for a way to escape. She sees a narrow gap between two houses and squeezes through it, but it won't take long until her pursuers will get her. And really, the car already turns around a corner some hundred meters away.

A familiar sound reaches her ears. In the opposite direction of the car is a black figure on a motorbike. The engine of the bike roars, it accelerates and stops with squeaking breaks in front of her. In the meantime the car approaches more slowly then the bike, but when the driver sees, that the bike stops in front of her he pushes the accelerator. A familiar face looks through the visor of the helmet.

"Need a ride?" She asks with smiling eyes.

"'Course!"

The woman tosses a helmet to her. "Take it, this will become a rough ride!"

The car is nearly there. Kirika can already see the man inside. It seems like he's talking in a cell – phone. "Put it on and make it quick! It seems we will have some company in no time!" The woman cries over the engine. The car is nearly there as Kirika jumps on the bike. One foot of the woman on the street the bike turns around in a tight circle. She releases the breaks and the bike shoots forward.

"We have to leave the town!" The woman cries over the sound. "I don't know the streets very well, and it's likely they put up street barriers."

"Alright!"

Suddenly a bullet whistles in Kirikas ear. She looks back and sees how the man shoots through the open window. The woman also realises this and takes a corner really sharp.

"WOW!" Kirika cries. "You know how to handle your bike!"

"'Course, or do you think I want to wind myself around the next tree?"

Kirika smiles and looks back again. The car is far behind, but what is more important is, that 6 motorbikes approach pretty fast.

Kirika cries: "How long will it take 'till we leave the town?"

"Not long. This street along and we are…"

The woman stops in the sentence and lets out a harsh cry.

"What is it?" Kirika asks alarmed.

"Look ahead. They've blocked the street with cars."

"BIG DEAL!"

The woman looks back, the other bikes are not far away.

"We need to break through!" Kirika cries. "There is no other way!"

"But how?" The woman cries desperately.

The barricade draws nearer. 100 meters…80 meters…Kirika and the woman are trapped between the barricade and the bikes. There is no way to escape.

"Where there's a will, there's a way! Drive left!"

"Are you crazy? There's no way through!"

"Can't you see, there's half a meter space between the car and the wall behind this guy.

"He will shoot us, before we reach the gap."

"Not if I can prevent it!"

The woman drives left. Kirika draws her weapon, aims and shoots. The guy collapses. After a split second two other begin to shoot at them. They're not pretty good shooters though. One bullet hits the back of the bike and already the gap is there. The woman slows down a bit. The handlebars shortly scratch the wall and they are through. The woman accelerates and Kirika looks back. She sees that the other bikes stop and grins.

"We've done it!"

"Yeah. By the way. I never asked for your name."

"Kirika and yours?"

"I'm Brun. Nice to meet ya. Well, where may I bring you?"

"North to a forest."

"Is it far?"

"I don't know exactly, might be."

"Then I will stop at the next gas – station, my tank is nearly empty."

They drive silently for five minutes, when Kirika hears a 'BANG' from behind.

"What the…?" Kirika looks back.

"Drive faster!" she cries.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

Brun does and the bike accelerates to an enormous speed. They both bent low over the bike and Brun cries: "What's wrong? Are we pursuit again?"

"Yep. 6 bikes and 4 cars. Say, is your bike cross – country capable?"

"More or less, why?"

"Another question: how well do you control your bike?"

"A one hundred percent, why?"

"Can you see the little forest over there? We could try to loose them inside. Maybe the trees are close enough together to still get through, but to loose them, when they can't handle their bikes good enough."

The pursuers begin to shoot, but because Brun drives left and right and because of the distance the bullets don't hit. Brun drives left over the grass. The ground is bumpy, but Brun manages to keep the speed up. The pursuers follow and they can see one bike flying through the air. It seems the driver hit a hole in the ground. That makes one driver less.

"WOW you can count! I didn't expect that!"

"_It is enough, that Kirika teases me, not you too!"_

"Well, you're going on my nerves! Say Kirika, why didn't you get rid of him?"

"To be honest, I've more pressing things to do. I will deal with him at the end."

"Do you need help?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I will come and watch!"

"_Hey! Stop plotting my murder!"_

The two nearly reached the forest. Brun slows down a bit and enters the forest. Brun drives as fast as she dares. Kirika looks back and sees the pursuers enter the forest too. The bikes are as fast as ever, but because the cars are bigger they proceed more slowly. Brun drives with all her skill, but nevertheless it's dangerous. One of the biker seems to have mire skill then the others. He comes closer. Because if all the trees shooting is useless from a distance, but soon he will be near enough. Kirika bends down and picks up a solid branch.

"Turn around!" Kirika cries.

"Do you have a plan?"

"More or less. It's still in progress."

Brun breaks, puts one foot on the ground and turns around. The man on the bike looks astonished. Brun accelerates and drives in the direction of the driver. He raises his weapon, but in the last moment Brun turns left and Kirika raises her right arm with the branch. With a loud 'BANG' the driver flies of his bike and lands sprawled on the ground. He doesn't move anymore. The other pursuers raise their weapons, but Brun turns right and drives behind a mound of earth. The hail of bullets doesn't harm them. Brun drives further. Now the pursuers are again behind them. Because of Brun's skill the drivers fall more and more behind. Suddenly the engine makes weird noises and dies.

"What's up? Why do you stop?" Kirika asks frantically.

"The tank is empty."

"Well then…Back to basics. Any experiences with handguns?"

"Nope, but I'll be of help nevertheless. Let it be a surprise." Brun says with a grin.

"We've no time to argue. Let the bike here and hide. They'll be here in a moment."

Both of them hide behind big trees and look around the trunks. The bikes arrive, they see Brun's bike and stop.

"Where are they?" One asks.

"They can't be far away. Spread out and look. Of you find them, you'll bring them to me. I'll deal with them."

"Yes Sir!"

The five man look around and each one goes in a different direction.

Kirika and Brun look at each other. Kirika points to one man and Brun nods. Kirika jumps up, grabs a low hanging branch and pulls herself up. The man comes in her direction. When he stands directly under Kirika Brun makes a noise, so that the attention of the man is directed in another direction. Kirika clings her legs to the branch and lets her upper body down. She hangs a little bit behind him, her head at the level of the man. She puts her arms around his head, one hand on his mouth and gives it a sharp jerk. The neck of the man cracks and he fells silently to the ground. Brun gives her the thumb up. What Brun didn't notice is that a man approaches silently from behind. He pushes the weapon in her back and says: "Hands up and turn around, and no fooleries!" It doesn't seem that he saw what happened to his companion. Brun turns slowly around, looks him in the eyes and says: "You have a problem." The man laughs. "Really? We are 5 men and the cars will be here soon enough. There will be too many men for you to escape!"

Brun shrugs and with a fast movement she kicks him the weapon out of the hand. The man is so surprised that he doesn't react immediately. With a force no one would expect from her she destroys his larynx with a blow of the side of her hand. He drops to the ground. His face becomes white and his lips blue. It seems that his windpipe is blocked. His eyes are bulging and then…the live fades out of his eyes and he is no more.

Kirika comes to her and says: "I first thought you needed help, but that was unnecessary!" Brun grins and replies: "I said that I would be of some help."

"Well then 3 more are left. They are going are going in the other direction as those 2 here. It won't take long 'till the cars are here. We've not much time. Do you have any suggestions how to get rid of them?" Kirika asks.

"Let me think…We need the 3 of them on one spot. Hmmm…how about that; you're skilled with the hand – gun, I try to lure them here, making noise and such things. You hide somewhere and shoot them, that's the fastest way! Then we'll think about the cars."

"All right then. You know it will be dangerous. Good luck!"

Brun nods and runs away. Kirika looks around for a good hiding place. She sees a bush and goes behind there. Lying there she looks through the branches. It has a good point of view, she can see mostly everything but it's hard to see her. Suddenly she hears shots. "Brun…come on!"

There she comes followed closely by 3 guys. One cries: "STOP!" and shoots as she doesn't react. The bullet whistles past Brun's ear and she stops, panting.

"Where is the other one? Say it…or I'll shoot you!" One man cries. In the meantime the other 2 surround her and direct their weapon at her. Brun smiles and says: "You won't have the opportunity to shoot me!"

"And why not?"

Exactly in this moment Kirika aims at his head and shoots. Her aim is true and the mans head yanks to the side and he falls to the ground. The other 2 look around wildly and wave about with their weapons in every direction. In this confusion Brun puts her right arm around the neck of a man from behind, grasps her left elbow left of the mans head and puts her left hand on the back of the mans head. Her muscles contract and the man gurgles. The other man directs his weapon at her head but before he can shoot he collapses, hit by a bullet in the groin. The man in Brun's arms becomes a blue face, one last sound and he's dead. Brun releases him and Kirika comes out of her hiding place. They clasp hands and grin at each other.

"I didn't have so much fun for a long time!" Brun says with a laugh in her voice. Kirika smiles and looks around. The sound of cars can be heard. The cars are coming.

"Don't you think that we can hear it our self? Man, you suck!"

"_Hey, no insult please! I've not chosen to be here."_

"Then GO!"

Brun begins to giggle. "What is it?" Kirika asks.

"Nothing!" Brun becomes serious again. "We have to deal with the cars!"

Of the former 4 cars 3 are left. It seems that one car didn't make it through the forest. The cars approach with high speed. Without hesitation Kirika aims at one wheel of the middle car. She shoots and the car begins to roll right and left. It hits the car to its right and both drivers lose control over the cars. Both cars hit a tree with high speed and begin to burn. The drivers didn't survive it. The third car had stopped when the driver recognized, that the other 2 had problems.

"Nice shoot Kirika." Brun says. "Why don't you shoot him as well?"

"No ammo left." Kirika says with a shrug. "But that won't be a problem, there are other ways to kill someone! Would you mind to draw his attention on you? I've got a little surprise for him!"

"Alright then, but make it quick I don't want a bullet anywhere in my body!"

"Promised!"

Brun goes in the direction of the man shouting insults at him all the time. Where did she get all these words from?

"Even I can learn something new from here, and that means something!"

The man has his back to Kirika. Silently she approaches, having a long branch in her hands. On the last few meters she begins to run and scream. The man turns around quickly, but too late. Kirika has the branch in her hands like a spear. The man makes round eyes when the branch enters his chest and reappears out of his back.

"Well Brun, anything against it that way move on?"

"Of course not. Let us go to my Kawasaki and move on?"

"Can't we take one of their bikes? Your tank is empty and time presses!"

"You have two choices: Going with me to the next gas – station, or driving alone. I would NEVER leave my bike here in the forest!"

"Then I have only one choice: going with you, because I don't know how to drive a bike."

Together they retrieve Brun's bike and go back to the street. They are lucky, because the next gas – station isn't far away. After Brun's tank is full again they drive further north towards Kirikas destination.


	8. The Castle

Chapter 5: The castle

Soon Brun and Kirika reach the forest in which the castle is supposes to be. Kirika thanks Brun for her help and enters the forest. It is quit. Only some birds and the rustle of dry leafs can be heard. After a walk of approximately half an hour she can see the huge outlines of the castle. It looks like an old monastery with thick walls around the main building. It is really huge!

"How can I find her in there?"

"…_search."_

"Very funny. I'm laughing my ass of, can't you see?"

She shakes her head and goes on carefully. She takes the trees for cover and approaches the gate. To her surprise the gate is open. She is suspicious. This can only be a trap.

"But I have to go inside. Mireille is there."

The big place inside the walls has nothing to take cover. Kirika looks left and right and up to the windows, searching for some sentries. But there is no one.

"I have to take the risk."

Kirika runs full speed to the main building. Panting slightly she leans against the wall and again she looks for sentries. She suspects that the main gate is closed, but nevertheless she tries the doorknob. As she thought the door doesn't move. Carefully she peers around the corner but again…there is no one. Half way of the wall she can see a little door. Probably something like an entry for servants. She runs to the door and tries the doorknob. The door opens with a squeak. Slowly she pushes the door open and looks through the gap. She sees a modern kitchen. Suddenly she voices, they are not coming from inside the building, so she slips inside the kitchen and closes the door carefully behind. It squeaks again, far too loud for her ears, but the voices approach, are there and then pass. Kirika sighs and goes silently to the other door in the kitchen. Again she can open it without problems.

"I should have thought of buying some ammo! It's not a n advantage to go in here without a weapon."

"_You still have your knife and the Shuriken."_

"Yeah, but for what will it be good, if I face someone with a gun? Before I can throw the knife or even the Shuriken I'll have a bullet in my head!"

"_Well, she should have thought of buying some ammo!"_

"That's what I said before! Don't make me angry." She says through gritted teeth.

Outside the door she faces a long corridor. She pulls the knife out of her boot and creeps through the corridor. She is halfway through as the opposite door opens. Out comes a man of gigantic measure. Two meters tall and a body like a boxer he grins a t Kirika.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Lady. It doesn't seem that you have the right to be here."

Kirika holds her knife in front of her.

"I…"

But before she can say anything a light explodes behind her eyes and her last thought is: "This was planned!"


	9. Interlude 3

Interlude 3

The engine stops. A door opens and through her bandage over the eyes she can see that it is bright wherever she is.

Someone comes inside…she can feel that her arm is snatched. The sharp point of a needle enters her arm.

A hot liquid spreads through her body which begins to feel numb. Someone lifts her.

The last thing she fells is the soft touch of earth on her cheek.


	10. Third Strike

Chapter 6: Third Strike

Kirika awakes in a small chamber. At first she can't see very much because the light stings in her eyes. After her eyes are accustomed to the light she can see a room which looks like something form a medieval film dotted with some futuristic objects. The whole room, walls, ceiling and floor is made out of stone. To her right is a big mirror. Now she realises that she lies on a table. Her wrists and ankles are chained to it. Her body fells oddly numb and her thinking is slowed down. In the mirror she can see a reflected wooden door. As it opens she turns her head and looks to her left. In comes a man, whom she has seen before. He smiles and makes a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my dear."

Kirika only looks him in the eyes. Her own eyes full of anger and menace. She doesn't say a word. On one part because she just hates this man and doesn't want to talk with him, on the other part because she doesn't trust her tongue to make the right movements.

"Oh, I see…you are mute." He laughs loud. "Well then…I'll have other ways of convincing you to talk." And again this loud laugh, this time it seems to Kirika that it has a touch of madness.

"Who…are…you?" She asks with a heavy tongue.

And again this laugh, this time the madness is clearly to hear.

"I think I'm the one you are looking for. May I introduce myself? I'm Parcival du Croix, the leader of the 'Black Brigade'. And you…" He looks Kirika straight in the face. "…are Kirika I propose. Don't look so astonished! I know who you are and I know what you are looking for. And let me say you this: that what you are looking for might be dead right now."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kirika struggles in her chains and tries to free herself, but unfortunately the chains are not out of a medieval time.

"HAHAHAHAHA….farewell my dear."

The door closes and Kirika lies on the table and tries to hold beck the tears.

This is a side of Kirika which one can see only seldom.

"Shut up you scum! YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS, I SWEAR!"

Kirikas blood boils with anger. The next one won't have a good time with her, even if she is chained to the table. The door opens again and a man enters the chamber. He has a bucket in his hand which is full with metal objects. Kirika looks at him with the meanest look she can manage in this situation. The man positions himself beside her table. He turns to the mirror and says: You know it, go away! I don't want to be seen. It's only my pleasure!"

Then he turns to her and grins. He puts a hand in the bucket and pulls out an ice – pick. He puts both hands on the table and bends over Kirika. His face is close to hers and his breath smells like rotten fish. He grins and reveals yellow teeth.

"Oh Darling…we'll have so much fun together."

Kirika narrows her eyes and spits him right in the face. Still smiling his tongue snakes out of his mouth and licks the spit from his face. His eyes sparkle and he says: "You little slut. I like that. This will be as good a time as I seldom have."

He bends up and the hand with the ice – pick nears her face. The man shakes his head and moves further down her body. With one hand he pulls up her shirt, with the other he brings the ice – pick to her bellybutton. As she feels the metal on her skin her right hand yanks to the side, as far as it goes with the chains. She manages to grab between his legs and the man lets the ice – pick fall with a cry.

Kirika smiles her grim smile and looks him in the face. Her hand lies like an iron tongs between his legs. He tries to free himself by trying to pull on her arm. But the instant he touches her arm she closes her hand tighter and the man howls with pain.

"Now we're in a position I still don't like very much, but it is much better then it was before." Kirika says and closes her hand a little bit more. "Now let me free of these chains."

One can see, that the man barely stand because of the pain, but he shakes his head. Kirika twists her hand a little bit and the man cries out loud. She opens her hand a little bit and says again:" Open the chains!" Shaking, the man pulls a bunch of keys out of his pocket.

"First the feet."

The man obeys and opens the chains at the arms afterwards, She stick holds him between his legs and slits from the table. Now the man has fear in his eyes. It seems that he likes to cause pain, but not to experience it himself. Kirika can see the ice – pick lying in the floor and bends swiftly down. She weights it in her hand and without a forewarning she rams it in his stomach. Caught in surprise he doesn't even make a noise and only looks down with an expression of unbelief on his face.

Kirika looks him in the eyes and says: "Now we're in a position I REALLY like!" With these words she pulls the ice – pick out of him, releases him and goes one step back. The legs of the man begin to shake and a big red flower blossoms on his shirt and the man collapses. He lies on the floor and clutches his shirt.

"You know," Kirika says. "Stomach wounds are the most painful way to die. The gastric acid spreads itself and you're poisoned from within. Nice feeling, isn't it?"

"Argh…you whore…I'll kill you!"

Kirika opens her eyes in astonishment. "Oh really? Let me see!"

_Kirika, you're rude._

"Am I? Can't be…but perhaps you're right, I'll think about it."

The man crouches over the floor in the direction of the door. With one step Kirika is beside him and puts one foot on his back and pins him to the ground. Because of the loss of blood he has no chance to escape.

"Tz, tz, tz…where are we going?

Kirika still holds the ice – pick in her hands and wonders what to do with him. In the bucket next to the table lies a big metal hammer. She takes it.

"You know, I'll let you die faster. I can't risk that you alarm the other because I have to go on fast!"

Now fear is clearly to be seen in his round eyes, but before he can utter one single cry she drives the ice – pick with the hammer right through his head.

"That'll do it." She says satisfied. She goes to the door and opens it slowly. No one is to be seen in the corridor. "I need my weapon and my rucksack, where might it be?"

Perhaps inside the room behind the mirror?

"Good thinking…for once."

Kirika looks around the corner and this corridor is empty too. This time she might be lucky. She turns around the corner and opens the door. Inside it is dark and she can see the room she was in before through the one – way – mirror. And there, in the corner lies her rucksack and the Beretta lies on a table.

Kirika smiles and says: "Wonderful, but still no ammo."

She shoulders her rucksack and puts the Beretta in the holster. She goes back to the door and opens it a bit. She can hear footsteps coming nearer and sees a man who stops at the corner and bends down to close his shoe. Kirika takes her knife and creeps directly behind him. She grabs him from behind and holds her knife against his throat. The man lets out a little squeal but doesn't shout or else.

"Huh, huh." Kirika says and pulls him back to the little room and closes the door.

"So now tell me, because I'm curious: who and where is Parcival du Croix?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh, do I have to convince you? I warn you, I loose my temper pretty fast." With these words she cuts him a little bit so that a drop of blood rolls down his neck.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Monsieur du Croix is the leader of the 'Black Brigade'. He's a former member of the Foreign Legion. He's cruel and reckless and doesn't stop when he wants something to be accomplished. His office is on the topmost floor. I don't know exactly where, I've never been there. That's all I know, really!"

"Thank you." She says and strangles hi. She picks him up and lays him in a dark corner of the room. And again she opens the door to look outside.

Where to go now? Big question: Where is the elevator or where are the stairs?

"How should I know? Do you think I know the ground plan of this damn castle?"

_How should __**I**__ know?_

She shakes her head and enters the corridor slowly and cautious. She turns around another corner and hides swiftly in a dark chink between two cupboards, because two men approach.

"Did you hear? The elevator is broken down again."

"Which one?"

"The one we past a moment ago. Didn't you see the 'Out of Order' sign?"

"Oh no, that's the one I have to take every day at least 20 times. Now I have to take the stairs."

"Why don't you take the other one?"

"It's too far away, I'm faster taking the stairs."

The two men are so deep in there conversation that they have no eye for their surroundings. Kirika smiles and goes on. And there she sees the elevator with the 'Out of Order' sign. The door of it is open a little gap. Kirika peers inside and sees that the elevator cabin is approximately one meter under the door. That'll be a good way of getting upstairs without being noticed. It'll be a little bit strenuously but the best way.

It's good for your body…that little exercise.

She squeezes through the gap and lets herself fall on top of the cabin. Once there she grasps the cable and starts the laborious climb. After a good way she sees the end of the hoist way. The door is to her right but she can't open it. It's closed too tightly.

"What now?"

_Go down and take the stairs._

"After this climb? Have you gone nuts? After all this work."

She looks around and sees a ventilation grille a little way down. She slips down a bit and grasps the cable tightly with both hands and kicks hard against the grille. Luckily it falls off and the way is open for her. But how will she get in there?

"Jump."

_Hahaha, you're kidding me, right?_

Silence

_Aren't you?_

And again silence.

Kirika climbs up a bit, swings with her legs and lets go of the cable. With a 'bang' she smashes against the wall but manages to get hold of the brim. She pulls herself up and crawls through the ventilation shaft. It is not long and ends in a dark room. She climbs out, makes a few steps and smashes with her knee against a box. She suppresses a snarl and goes on more carefully. There is the wall. She feels her way along the wall, until she reaches a door.

"Here has to be a switch. It's always beneath a door…Ah, there it is."

She turns the switch on and the room in illuminated. She stands at the door of a supply room. Kirikas eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Here is everything the heart of someone like her desires. But all she needs is some ammo for her Beretta. After a short time of searching she finds it and grabs as many as she needs. Which means: a lot. "You never know how much you'll need!"

Outside the door she hears something. She dashes to the door, switches off the light and positions herself beside the door.

"He's in a bad mood, because of that girl in the lowest floor."

"Why that?"

"I've heard she caused him a lot of trouble. Stan takes care of her."

"Bah, that guy?! I shudder when I even think of him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The voices fade away and Kirika opens the door. Now it is time to find du Croix's office. She goes down a corridor and…how wonderful, there is a sign on the door of his office. She opens the door with a kick and directs her weapon in the office. Du Croix stands behind a desk with his back to her, looking out of a window. She closes the door.

"I knew you'll come here somehow," He says, "to get the information where Mireille is." He turns around to her. "It is very brave from you to walk in here all alone, with all those armed men around. It seems she means much to you. Am I right?"

"This is none of your business du Croix. Just tell me where she is!"

"You think I'll make it that easy for you? I could call for all the men here and you won't last five minutes."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'll take as many with me as I can, including you."

"That's right, but what are we going to do now, my dear?"

"Stop calling me 'my dear'! And now to your options. You have two. First one: you'll just tell me where she is and I'll leave you and no harm is done. Second one: I'll torture you, until you tell me where she is and you'll die in the end. Choose which one you prefer."

Du Croix shakes his head. "My goal is to destroy both of you. You have killed the best of my men. In the past, and now. You're a risk I have to eliminate…so prepare to die!"

The door behind Kirika bursts open and two men come in. Kirika turns around and shoots the two men. But it is a mistake. Two arms come from behind and hold her in a tight embrace.

"I have my pride, my dear, I can handle one little girl on my own."

"That is a very big mistake."

She smashes the back of her head directly in his face. With a cry he lets go of her and covers his face in his hands. Kirika turns around and rams her knee in his soft parts. He howls with pain and falls to the floor.

"Oy, what have I done?" Kirika asks mockingly and kneels down. She points the weapon at his head and says: "I think we're in for option number two: torturing." Kirika narrows her eyes and smiles grimly. She looks down his body and sees a dark spot between his legs. The smile grows to a laugh. She laughs so hard that tears roll down her cheek. After she has recovered she says giggling: "So big and such a baby. It seems we may be in for option number one? Even if it doesn't please me as much as option two."

Du Croix lies on the floor and stutters: "I...I…I won't tell you. I'm m…mmuch stronger…th…then you!"

Kirika laughs again. "You probably are. But why then are you laying on the floor like a little cry – baby?"

_Kirika, you're much too hard. I think he'll tell you if you ask nicely_

"Since when do I ask nicely?"

She pushes the weapon hard against his head. Tears roll down his face. "In the forest…Please stop…she's in the forest. I don't know where. Please don't kill me….PLEASE!"

"Asshole."

She pulls the trigger. Now she has to search in the forest. As if it is this little. But she has no other choice. She looks around in the room and sees another door. There is a switch next to it, and after she has used it she hears the hum of an elevator. "Bingo!"

The elevator brings her to an exit on the ground, this must be his privet entrance. She goes to the forest and looks around. This might take a while, but she has so little time.

In the distance she hears the familiar sound of a bike.

She smiles.


	11. Interlude 4

Interlude 4

Dark. Damp. She can hardly breath. Where is she? The drug is wearing off, she can feel it.

She can't move because she is bound too tightly.

She needs help, but will it come in time?


	12. The End?

Chapter 7: The End?

The wind rushes through their hair as Brun and Kirika drive through the trees to the hard of the forest. Kirika is desperate because she doesn't know where she can find Mireille. Du Croix only told her that Mireille is in the forest but not exactly where.

"Kirika, where are we driving? You said I should drive in the forest, but it is big!!" Brun cried over the wind.

"I don't know. I'm searching for someone inside here, but they hid her somewhere."

"You know, some hours ago I saw some people not far from here. Perhaps I should drive there?"

"YES, and as fast as you can, it's my only chance!" Kirika cries desperately.

As soon as the bike stops Kirika jumps off it and looks around hectically. She runs here and there but can't see a hint where Mireille might be hidden. Brun also looks around but is not great a help.

"How can you say that? Without Brun I wouldn't have made it here!"

She walks further but stops suddenly. The ground has made a strange sound. She stomps on the ground und bends down fast. With both hands she pushes away the leaves and earth and discovers a wooden trap door. She pulls and pulls but is not able too move it even an inch.

"Brun, come here and help me. I can't do it without help."

Brun comes to her and bends down. Together they manage to move it. The light falls inside a little earthy chamber…and down there lays Mireille. Pale and half dead.

Kirika jumps down and holds Mireille in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Brun asks tentatively.

"I don't know." Kirika says with tears in her eyes. "She is hardly breathing."

Together they carry her out of the hole and lay her softly on the ground.

Mireille shakes her lightly and cries: "Mireille, WAKE UP!"

"You don't have to cry like that," comes the soft noise from Mireille. "Do you think I'm deaf?"

With a laugh Kirika takes her in a tight embrace. "Hey, not so rude."

Kirika holds her on arms length and just smiles. Kirika looks up and says to Brun: I can't help you enough for your help. Without you I wouldn't have made it."

"No prob. It was quite a nice adventure. Call me when you need my help again…Can you get out of here alone? I won't be able to take both of you on my bike."

"Don't worry about us. I will be right in no time and we'll get a car somewhere here." Mireille says.

She stands up and puts an arm around Kirikas shoulder. Together they make their way back to the castle to get a car. They where already some meters away when Mireille turned around and mouthed the word: "Thanks."

"Will you really be alright when we get to the cars?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm already feeling much better then before."

_Don't you think it is dangerous to go back to the castle after all you've done?_

"What is that Kirika? Did you have that noise around you all the time?"

"Yeah." Kirika says crumbly.

"Why didn't you get rid of it?" Mireille asks curiously.

"I was busy, you know. I had other things on my list."

Mireille nods sympathetically.

Without problems they manage to steal a car and drive to the next city to turn things over. Nearly there Kirika stops and goes to the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Mireille wants to know.

"Complete my last mission."

Kirika turns around and

'BANG! BANG!'

Hope you liked my story. It is my first one and I'm still a trainee ggg Look around from time to time and perhaps you might find a new story from me 'Till then: Bye Bye


End file.
